1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates broadly to the regulation of power supplied to an electrical circuit. More particularly, this invention relates to the regulation of power supplied to sensitive equipment such as high fidelity audio components.
2. State of the Art
A power supply that provides a well-regulated noise-free and ripple-free voltage level is an essential part of sensitive equipment, such as high fidelity audio components (e.g., audio preamplifiers, digital-to-analog converters, amplifiers, etc). Typically, such equipment employs a switched power supply device and a complex feedback and control scheme to minimize variations in the voltage level produced by the power supply. However, such complex feedback and control schemes are difficult and expensive to design and manufacture. Furthermore, such feedback power supply schemes can be detrimental to the sound quality of audio components in which they are used.
Thus, there is a great need for an improved power supply mechanism that efficiently provides a well-regulated supply of power suitable for use in sensitive equipment, such as high fidelity audio components (e.g., audio preamplifiers, digital-to-analog converters, amplifiers, etc).